1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly, to an electrical connector having an anti-mismating device therein for selectively receiving a specific sized mating connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
RJ-11 and RJ-45 receptacles respectively engaging with RJ-11 and RJ-45 plugs are commonly used in network communications. RJ-45 receptacle and plug have larger dimensions than RJ-11 receptacle and plug. Therefore, an RJ-11 plug may be inadvertently inserted into an RJ-45 receptacle, which may result in damage to the terminals of the RJ-45 receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,156 issued to Hasircoglu on Feb. 26, 2002 disclosed a modular jack for receiving an RJ-45 plug and blocking an RJ-11 plug. The Hasircoglu modular jack comprises a housing having a plug-receiving cavity, terminals mounted in the housing and deflection members provided on each side of the plug receiving cavity. Each deflection member has a retention section, a ramp surface and a blocking tab extending transversely from an end of the ramp surface. The retention sections are held in slots of the housing and the blocking tabs extend inwardly. The ramp surfaces are disposed such that when the RJ-45 plug is inserted into the plug-receiving cavity, a leading edge of the RJ-45 plug deflects the ramp surfaces. The blocking tabs are deflected upwardly such that stopping tabs do not interfere with insertion of the RJ-45 plug. Upon insertion of the RJ-11 plug, a leading edge of the RJ-11 plug strikes the blocking tab and was prevented from being inserted further.
However, the Hasircoglu retention sections are inserted into the slots from a mating face of the housing along a plug insertion direction. The retention sections are likely to being pulled out of the slots after repeated insertion and withdraw of the plugs.
Hence, an electrical connector with reliable anti-mismating device is needed to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with a reliable anti-mismating device for blocking insertion of smaller sized connectors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with an electrical connector having anti-mismating device for ESD, which can be easy and reliably retained therein and assuring an electrical connection with a shield of a complementary plug connector.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector comprises an insulative housing having two sidewalls and a receiving cavity for receiving a complementary plug, a plurality of terminals having contact portions extending into the receiving cavity of the housing and an anti-mismating devices. At least one of the sidewalls of the housing defines a window therein and a retention groove adjacent to the window. The anti-mismating device comprises a locking portion, an elbow portion extending downwardly and rearwardly from a front portion of the locking portion and a stopping tab extending inwardly from the elbow. The elbow and the stopping tab are inserted into the receiving cavity of the housing through the window. The locking portion is secured in the retention groove.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.